brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
DoomGuyII
Domain History DoomGuyII found his way into the domain by his friend JustJohn83 on February 13, 2010. He's not much of a Brawler, but he has played Super Smash Bros 64 in the past and is interested in getting into Brawling. He's currently investing into getting a Wii along with Super Smash Bros Brawl. Aside from that though, he uses the domain to promote his game design projects such as his first mod, Doom Vercetti, made for the GZDoom engine for the Classic DOOM series and his two MUGEN characters, Blossom and Buttercup, which are both Mortal Kombat styled characters. Real Life DoomGuyII's real name is apparently Bradrick. He was born June 17, 1988 in Suffern, NY. He, along with his mother and father, spent a few months in New Jersey and then finally moved into Connecticut. Things have been going well for him until at around July of 2000, he was diagnosed with Acute Myleoid Leukemia (AML), which is a cancer that is developed within your bone marrow, and was dragged into the hospital. They first tried many medications like Penicillin, Ampicillin, and Amoxicillin, which unfortunately resulted him in a deadly rash, and had no effect. So, they had no specific choice but to put him on Chemotherapy in order for him to get over the cancer. So, he spent the next few months on the Chemo and eventually he was relieved and released from the hospital. Little did he know that the Chemo actually gave him some serious side effects that would affect him for the rest of his life. He'll get nervous, depressed, and tired more than usual at times. And he does stutter. Also, he has a bleeding disorder called Von Willebrand's. So, if he has a cut, he'll most definitely bleed more than usual. Finally at around 2003, after having to deal with the ridiculous overbuilding and pollution in Connecticut, he and his mom decided to move to Upstate New York. Luckily at around 2005, he was declared cured from the cancer, but that doesn't mean he can walk free all the time as he is still at risk. That's why he goes to the doctor once every 6 months or every year for his "late effects" in order to check for any suspictions that could lead to having AML again or even another type of cancer. But thus far, he is doing very well as normal. And as of 2010, the most recent doctor declared that he was actually not at risk all along. It's just that he has to stay away from such biochemicals and other hazardous materials. And having fed up with the landlord's behavior while living in CNY, he and his mom decided to move all the way up to the Adirondack Mountains, where my mother can be able to get a job out there, which she did. At the first time getting up there, it was a nightmare for him at first. He couldn't figure out where he was and the first hotel he went to was very corruptive, but luckily managed to get into another hotel that is kindly to its customers and it was really good to stay there. Then after a few weeks, they've managed to find a house up for rent which was surprisingly owned by a congressman, who just lost the election for congress, and they've finally gotten the opportunity into moving there and everything thus far was as dandy as can be. He loves to do Aviation. Back when he was a kid and when his mother had her airplane, he enjoyed flying with her around the airport. He even took trips to and from the airport. He most definitely enjoyed it until at around '97, his mother had to sell the airplane to someone else due to the fact that it was owned by his father, who was recently divorced by his mother and declared bankruptcy. But, that didn't stop him to have a great time in the sky. Unfortunately, he didn't make much time into the skies since he moved in the Upstate section of New York at around 2003. However, later on at around 2008, he took his first ride in a glider and was very excited, even when he took control of the glider for the first time. He even took another ride, this time in a towplane, and even took control of it. Then, he decided that he would make enough money into joining a soaring club just so that he can train in a glider so that he can work his way up into getting his Private Pilot's license. His addiction to the Powerpuff Girls started off when the show first came out in 1998. He enjoyed watching every episode of the PPGs, even though he unfortunately missed out on some when he was in the hospital recovering from his cancer. Luckily, he catched up on the previous episodes and continued on watching, until he started not watching as much after he moved in the Upstate section of New York. However, after the time he started development on his fan made character, Doom Vercetti, at around late 2005, his interest into watching PPGs and almost everything else about it started to kick back up again. And the next thing he knew, he got the complete first season of the PPGs, a PPG birthday bag, the PPG christmas special, the PPG Complete Series DVD Collection, and finally the PPG Plushies. His addiction to the PPGs still lives on. His profession at Game Design started off when he started development on his first mod, Doom Vercetti. He taught himself on how to draw sprites, make animation, modify sounds, and how to get used within the coding environment. And the next thing he knew, he was kicking in into making one of the most impressive mods ever made and declare himself a very good Game Designer. Next thing he knew, he was getting into a 2D Open-Source fighter called MUGEN and made an edit on two characters, Blossom and Buttercup, making them both Mortal Kombat styled characters. Next thing he knew, the characters were a hit. He still looks forward into making many future projects today and is looking forward to college into getting an education on C++ and 3D Modelling. He is also looking into opening his own business rather than joining another game making company. Facts DoomGuyII loves Aviation. DoomGuyII is a computer geek. DoomGuyII is a very good Game Designer. DoomGuyII is a MAJOR fan of the PPGs. DoomGuyII's favorite PPG is Blossom, even though he likes all three. DoomGuyII survived from having AML. DoomGuyII was cured of cancer with Chemotherapy. DoomGuyII stutters, gets nervous, depressed, and tired more than usual. But, does very well anyways. DoomGuyII has Von Willebrand's disease, which is a bleeding disorder. DoomGuyII's Doom Vercetti was one of the most impressive mods ever made! DoomGuyII's Blossom and Buttercup MUGEN characters were a hit! DoomGuyII is a MAJOR retro player. DoomGuyII loves Mortal Kombat. DoomGuyII raises farm animals. DoomGuyII is one crazy motherf***er when it comes to playing FPSes as well as some other games. Category:Brawlers